the 95,000,000,000 MagusLucca fanfic
by sesshomaru0099
Summary: magus and lucca
1. wha

The -insert an exceedingly high- Magus/Lucca romance  
By: Shinigami (A.K.A. ME oh yeah! I do NOT have a AoHell Account anymore, I have a Yahoo account now… magus_scythe666@yahoo.com mailto:magus_scythe666@yahoo.com please e-mail me with a ~better~ name for this fic  
Now, I guess that it is time for the disclaimer: I do own Chrono Trigger  
Doumo Koshou:: Whacks her over the head with his 'gift' from his brother Kiyoji (A.K.A. Ninja Swhartz)  
Me: OK-AY I will NEVER own Chrono Trigger, Akira Toriyama, and some guys who did Final Fantasy do…  
(YAY!!! I FINALLY beat CT, FF VII, BoF I, BoF II, BoF IV…and Legend of Mana…)  
  
~ Telepathic ~   
((Author note OR telepathic))  
" Speak "  
,, Quote''  
(Thought or A/N)  
  
Me: Lets Mosey…  
C.H.: Is that all that you can come up with?  
Me: Lets Move  
C.H.: Good  
  
Magus walked up to the sword and pulled it  
" MuraSame…" Magus whispered  
It then transformed into a glittering scythe.  
Magus swung it around at a HUGE Dragon, and the Dragon bled to death in Sixty/60 seconds  
"Guess my skills are getting a bit rusty…" Magus complained  
Magus then goes out and trains in the harsh climate of Death peak…and finds a small Four-year-old girl whose name is Acul (Add in a extra c before the a, and flip the name…you get…Lucca)   
And opens up a Time Portal/ 'Gate' to 988 A.D.  
(Melichor's home) (There is someone who has a CT fanfic who said that she was actually in the game, so I am using her as a character…is the author's name Sailor Leo? Just Hungry is my favorite…)  
" Lucca, now, your destiny will be fulfilled " Magus softly said  
(No, Magus did not mess up time…she got flung from 12,000 B.C. to 2300 A.D. and dropped off in 988 A.D.)  
Magus climbed higher up on the peak and there lay an old note that said:  
  
Janus, if this is you reading this, I am in the year 1 A.D., and I plan to seal myself inside a special chamber inside of my residence…( here is a clue, my brother, I am in a lush courtyard)  
Schala Zeal Guardia   
Magus finished reading the letter, and he automatically knew who he had to search out for.  
" I knew it…I have to search for that 'Mall Rat', Marle " Magus grumbled.  
Magus then climbed down the peak and ripped open a time gate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marle, Nadia…  
" Don't call me that, how many times have I told you not…to…Oh! Hi Magus" Marle embarrassingly said.  
Magus softly said " Marle, are there any secret doors around here?…"  
" HA! You think I'll tell you? Umm yes, but it has the sign…that only my pendant will work…" Marle replied  
" We'll need Lucca-Chan…" Magus said  
Marle laughed and said " Magus, do you like Lucca?"  
"Kind of…." He started to blush "Why don't you just go and glomp your idiot boyfriend, Crono?"  
  
I need at LEAST TWO reviews…good or bad  
Ch 2 is in the works, and will probably be out soon (this is beta'd)  
Word List  
  
Glomp = Major/Extreme Hug  
Chan= A term of endearment (mostly used on girls)  
  
(There is a VERY obvious quote that is in here…C.H.=Cid Highwind)  
(And there probably are MANY grammar mistakes in here so...it will be beta'd) 


	2. Default Chapter

Here is Ch 2 of the fic   
Seishomuru/Shinigami no own CT  
  
When we last left the fic…  
Magus and Marle were talking…  
And they have to go get Lucca…   
And open up the ancient courtyard.  
  
Seishomuru no own Chrono Trigger (remember, meesa also Shinigami…and this is also a sleep anthology, meaning that I come up with the fic when I'm halfway asleep and then write it down)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Magus was going back from beet/blood red when he saw a cute kitten (cat) and scratched its ear, but he hadn't even looked at the cat, but now he decided to… and the kitten (cat) looks exactly like " ALFADOR! "  
" Meow, Purr " Alfador replied and jumped up into his (magus') arms.   
Magus carries a sleeping Alfador in his arms to Lucca's house, while trying to fend off any and all monsters away from Marle and Alfador.  
Marle knocked on the door, and Lara (croft ^.^()) answered the door " Hello Marle, are you looking for Lucca? I suggest that no men go up in the tree house, for she's in one of her fits (having one of her fits)… Aww such a cute kitten…that type of cat is long extinct, or was it endangered?"  
Magus went and relaxed outside, swimming.  
  
-----While-----  
  
Marle climbed up the tree house to find Lucca sobbing.  
" What's wrong, Lucca?" Marle asked.  
" Oh nothing much, but there's a guy that I like, but I don't know if he likes me at all" she starts to sob again.  
Marle smirks and says, " Is the guy that you like (by) Magus, anyway? "  
Lucca choked on her sob " um hum, How DO you know? "  
" I WAS talking to him earlier, and he DID say that he liked you " Marle replied  
" Where is he?" Lucca then hops out of the tree house and sprains (breaks) her ankle.  
" Ouch, Damn… Do you have an Ice pack? And wrap?"  
Marle attempts to give her a wrap and cast Cure 2, but she leaves the area.  
  
__________________________________________________  
(1st person)----Lucca's POV----  
__________________________________________________  
  
As I walk painfully towards him, I see something furry with him… Is that Alfador that I see, or is it just my mind playing tricks on me? Who cares? I walk closer and closer to the cute dark wizard. I am now ten feet away and my ankle gives out and I yelp in pain; he grabs (catches) me right before I fully fall.  
  
__________________________________________________  
(1st person)----Magus' POV----  
__________________________________________________  
I catch her in my arms, and I feel warmer than ever… I say   
" What did you do? Jump out of the tree-house and sprain or break your ankle?"   
I hear her reply, " Exactly what I did, can you please check my ankle?"  
I can feel her wince from the pain that she is feeling; so I put my amulet on her which dulled the pain until she could get it checked by a ACTUAL doctor. I grab Alfador, and hand him to her, so she could hold him for a little while.  
I climb up the hill and find Marle (Mall Rat) searching for her. And I can hear myself screaming " Why didn't you cast Cure 2 on her… you DOLT!!!"  
I can see her crying " I-I tried to but when my energy was to it's fullest… she was gone…  
__________________________________________________  
----No POV----  
__________________________________________________  
Magus took Lucca to her father who was a doctor.  
" Dad! I either sprang or broke my ankle" Lucca whined  
" CURE 2 " Marle shouted  
" Owwie! Yay! My ankle feels better"  
"And I'll carry you…" Magus said  
Lucca kind of looked happy " Okay ^.^  
__________________________________________________  
(1st person)----Lucca's POV----  
__________________________________________________  
(As the fanghead) carries me to the castle while Alfador was nuzzling into me. And I reach to stroke Alfador's soft, fluffy ears… And I stroked the fang head's hair… And … it is soft and silky to the touch. I then nuzzled into his neck, which is unbelievably warm, and I fell asleep.  
__________________________________________________  
(1st person)--Fanghead/Magus' POV--  
__________________________________________________  
Lucca-Chan stroked my hair? I grab her, she is about ready to fall off of my back and put her and Alfador in my arms and in no time at all I saw Marle looking none too happy in a dress… She rushed us into her bedroom and she then jumped into the bathroom and came out in her normal outfit, but this time, she looked different … and my rival, the Baka, Crono came out from one of the dining rooms…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
----No POV----  
__________________________________________________  
Crono comes in and kisses Marle on the cheek " Marle-Chan… "  
Marle walked out and said " Crono and I are married and… I'm going to have a child soon…" Marle motions to Magus and Lucca (who is still sleeping) " Follow us…" Alfador jumps back into Magus' arms " Purr, Meow "  
__________________________________________________  
----Lucca's POV----  
__________________________________________________  
I groggily wake up in Fanghead's/Magus' arms with Alfador licking my face " Aww Alfador, please stop it…"  
Fanghead/Magus looks at me and says, " The Mall Rat is married to the Spike and Mall Rat is Pregnant"   
I was shocked, I never would of thought that she would get married at the age of Twenty (A/N: Lucca is also 20) I decided to snuggle up against him… I admit it… I love him… and I hear myself saying " Hey, Fanghead, you're so cute, and I love you"  
__________________________________________________  
----Magus' POV----  
__________________________________________________  
Did she just say that? I feel so light… but doesn't she know that she'll have to wait…?  
The Mall Rat, Marle opens up the door, and there was a lush courtyard and a special thing that looked like a gravestone… but it opened up and out popped my sister, and Lucca-Chan cast a low-rate fire spell…  
My sister was out of her self-induced cryogenic state and up…  
__________________________________________________  
----Schala's POV----  
__________________________________________________  
The Prophet helped me awaken? Acul is with him? No? That girl is one of the 'time travelers' that he sent back, and came again…  
I sit down right next to the prophet, I see him taking off his hood, and he looks almost exactly like my brother… He could pass for my brother… He is talking to the girl in his arms, who is in pain, and a necklace fell out of her clothes, and it was the necklace that I had given to my brother all of those years ago… I shout out  
" JANUS!!!" and I jump up and hug him.  
I am now incredibly happy and I wish to see my descendent… one of the 'time travelers' was my descendent? Marle…  
__________________________________________________  
----Lucca's POV----  
__________________________________________________  
Schala has been awoken and I am tired as hell, and I am waiting in Magus'/Fanghead's arms… I'm in love with him… Magus/Fanghead can be so sweet at times…  
__________________________________________________  
----Magus' POV----  
__________________________________________________  
My hair turned to a lighter shade of blue, my eyes turned back to a pale green, and my skin isn't as pale as it used to be… And my soul… Is changed…  
I then kiss Lucca-Chan on her forehead to help her get to sleep… I feel like I'm falling in love with her, My Tenshi (My Angel)… But She will never love me, for I am too dark to be with her, because of all of the things that I have done… And Lucca-Chan is a Tenshi (angel) who is worthy of things and people higher than me… (I am the scum of all scum) (I am the most horrible person in the whole world/universe)  
__________________________________________________  
----Lucca's POV----  
__________________________________________________  
I can feel his (Magus'/Fanghead's) despair and worries; I wish that he wasn't like that… so I could kiss him…  
__________________________________________________  
----No POV----  
__________________________________________________  
"Magus, you're so cute" Lucca whispered " I Love You"  
Magus blushed and replied "Lucca-Chan…I am the lowest of all scum…you don't deserve me… I am too dark for you… but I love you too" He then kisses Lucca  
  
  
Ch 3 coming soon  
Some more reviews!  
I like Inu-yasha (as my S/N says); Sailor Moon; DB/DBZ/DBGT; Yu Yu Hakusho; Outlaw Star; Cowboy Bebop; Gundam Wing; G Gundam; Ronin Warriors; and mucho anime   
FF series; BoF series; RPGs 


End file.
